


Choke

by zorac



Series: Echo Park - an anthology [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, No Storm in Arcadia Bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorac/pseuds/zorac
Summary: Chloe is model, Tori is a perv, Max is mortified.





	

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, and Victoria Chase was _bored_. After the Vortex Club party the previous night, she needed some time away from her friends. She had a bunch of ideas for photography projects she wanted to do, but all of them involved going outside, and none of them were going to happen in the pouring rain. She didn’t even have any school work to finish up. There was only one thing for it.

She grabbed her laptop, sprawled on the bed, and logged into _suicidegirls.com_. Scrolling through the latest photo sets, one in particular caught her eye. A blue-haired hopeful with a tattoo sleeve on her right arm. Nothing unusual on that site, but this chick seemed… familiar. She clicked on the thumbnail and brought up the first of the full-size photos. Recognition slowly dawned.

“Oh. My. God.” she exclaimed out loud. “Chloe fucking Price?” She remembered now; the punk chick had somehow made it into Blackwell, but had deservedly gotten kicked out a few months earlier. Not that it had stopped her showing up on campus from time to time, especially recently. She paged through a few more of the pictures. Not only was Chloe incredibly hot, but the photography was actually quite outstanding.

That was when she remembered who she’d seen Chloe hanging around with, and she got a sinking feeling. She checked the shoot details: the model’s name was listed as ‘ButterflyBlues,’ and the photographer as ‘Doeful.’ “I don’t believe it,” she muttered, “little miss ‘fuck your selfie’ can take pictures this good?” Not quite as good as her own, obviously, but this was going to make it harder to look down on the little hipster. Metaphorically, at any rate.

Victoria realized then that she was a little bit jealous of Maxine. Not of her meagre artistic talent, of course, but that she’d gotten to see Chloe naked, in the flesh. That was something which would have to be remedied, she decided, and sooner rather than later. In the meantime, she should get back to why she opened this site in the first place. Leaning back against a pile of pillows, she continued slowly paging through the pictures while her free hand wandered southwards.

* * *

“Why, hello there Doeful!” said Victoria, with a smirk a mile wide. She watched with interest as Maxine froze in her doorway; turning first white, then red. “I’m surprised. I didn’t know you were capable of taking photographs other than selfies.” She considered for a moment. “Although, if you did a selfie set like the one you did of Chloe, that I might actually like to see.”

Maxine somehow managed to turn even redder, but did eventually manage something approaching coherent speech. “How… how did you know?”

“I recognized Chloe from her brief time here; you were more of a guess until you just confirmed it. Actually not horrible work,” she admitted grudgingly.

“But how did you even see the pictures in the first place?”

“You do understand that once something is posted the Internet, literally anyone can see it, right?”

“Yes, but only if you know where to look.” She stopped, realization dawning across her face. “Wait, you like looking at pictures of girls? Tattooed, pierced, colored-haired, naked girls?”

Victoria tried to brazen it out. “Of course, doesn’t everyone?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well, you clearly enjoyed taking those pictures of your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, and that was probably the most embarrassing experience of my entire life.”

“Oh come on, spending that much time together after only knowing each other for a few weeks?”

“We grew up together. We were best friends until my parents moved us up to Seattle five years ago. We’re like sisters, and not in the creepy _Frozen_ fanfic kind of way.”

“Do I even want to know?”

Maxine appeared to consider this. “No, you don’t, you really, really don’t. And stop deflecting; are you a lesbian, Victoria?”

“Do you think you could say that a little louder? And so what if I am?”

“So what indeed? This is 2013, it’s pretty okay to be gay now.”

“‘Pretty okay’ isn’t exactly a ringing endorsement of gay rights, Maxine.”

“You make a good and valid point. Anyway, was there a reason you came over annoy me?”

“Not that I need one, but could you let Chloe know that if she wants a less… flustered photographer for her next shoot, I’d be more than happy to oblige. Pro bono, naturally.”

“Uh, sure.” Victoria nodded curtly and headed back to her room. “You’re welcome, by the way,” added Max as her door closed.

* * *

Later that evening, there was a knock on Victoria’s door. She opened it to find a blue-haired girl lounging in the doorway. “So,” Chloe drawled, “Max says that you’re _desperate_ to take naughty pictures of me.”

“I said no such thing!”

“Fine, I may be paraphrasing slightly, but we both know that’s exactly what you meant.”

“Whatever. Are you here to mock me, or did you want to take me up on my generous offer?”

“Well, Max _was_ deeply uncomfortable with photographing me the first time; I wouldn’t want to put her through that again. Clearly you’re not going to have the same problem.”

“So? Are we dong this or not?”

“Meet me tomorrow at four. The lighthouse.” With that, Chloe sauntered off.

* * *

By the time Victoria had lugged her gear up the path, she was breathing heavily and having serious second thoughts about how well her plan was thought through. It was just after four, and there was no sign of her model. She had to wonder if this was all a set-up; if Chloe and Maxine were off having a good laugh at her expense.

“Hey there, Tori,” she heard a voice call. Looking up, she saw the blue-haired girl smirking at her from across the clearing. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Somehow I doubt that. You probably just didn’t want to help carry my stuff up here.”

“Perhaps, but I’ll see to it that you’re… amply rewarded for your efforts.”

“So, are we doing this out here, or inside the lighthouse. Can we even get in there?” she asked, testing the door, “and is there somewhere I can plug in my lights?”

Chloe appeared beside her. “Never fear. Where there’s a will, there’s a way, and I have a way!” She produced a couple of small metal implements and stared fiddling with the lock.

“Can you really pick that?” Victoria asked, skeptically. She was more than a little surprised when there was a soft click, and the door opened.

“Oh, ye of little faith!” said Chloe smugly. “There are a couple of sockets in here, and the power was still on last time I checked. I was thinking we should start off outside, then do some in here, and finish off up the top.” She gestured up at the walkway around the lantern itself.

“Okay,” said Victoria, all business, “that sounds good. There’s plenty of natural light outside, as long as we get finished before sunset. I’ll set up the lights inside, and then we can get started.”

As she started taking pictures, Vitoria found herself effortlessly slipping into the role of the dispassionate artist. Pick the angle, frame the shot. She directed Chloe to remove items of clothing, and into increasingly risqué poses without actually feeling the slightest hint of arousal. It was almost disappointing, but she was too focused on her work to care.

The top of the lighthouse was actually something of a let-down for the later photos. Sure, the views were spectacular, but it was a little bit too cramped to effectively show off her real subject matter. Frustrated, and with the sun heading towards the horizon, Victoria suggested taking some final shots with Chloe on the edge of the cliff, allowing the photographer to get some distance and better frame her model with the setting sun.

That was when she captured the magical, one-in-a-million picture. Chloe was looking out to sea, silhouetted against the richly colored sky, with the last rays of sunlight making her skin glow. Just as the sun dipped out of sight, she saw a brief flash of green light. “Whoa,” called Chloe excitedly, “did you see that? I must have watched a hundred sunsets from up here, and I’ve never seen that before. I though that flash only happened in dumb pirate movies.”

“No,” said Victoria absently, “it just needs a very rare set of atmospheric conditions.” She’d been using the burst mode on her camera at the end, and she scrolled back through the last few photos with trembling fingers. On the fifth one, she saw it, the green flash perfectly captured between Chloe’s legs. “I got it!” She called, excitedly.

The other woman hurried over to look at the image on the camera screen. “That is a hella awesome shot, Victoria!” She quickly paged back through the earlier pictures. “These are all fantastic.” She threw her arms around her in a hug. “Thank-you.” When the photographer froze, she belatedly remembered her state of undress and pulled back. “Uh, sorry about that.”

Victoria allowed herself a small smile. “Don’t worry, I have no problem at all with naked women throwing themselves at me, it was just unexpected in your case. Anyway, we should both put our… equipment away.” That elicited a surprised laugh. She stepped back in close and whispered in Chloe’s ear, “I seem to remember you saying something about ample rewards, and this isn’t the place for that.”

The blue-haired girl considered for a moment, then spoke slowly. “My mom and step-douche are away for the weekend, and my bed is way bigger than those crappy ones they give you at Blackhell. The sooner we get sorted out here, the sooner we can be in it.”

* * *

Some hours later, the two women were lying side by side on the bed, both panting heavily. “Fuck me!” remarked Chloe at length.

“I already did that,” replied Victoria, “repeatedly. I’m not sure I can manage another round.”

“Me neither,” laughed Chloe. “Dammit Chase, I always suspected you of being a kinky bitch, but breath-play?”

She shrugged. “It works for me.”

“Yeah,” Chloe smirked, “I could tell. You’re not gonna see me on the other end of that any time soon, though.”

Victoria rolled over to face her. “Am I going to see you at all any time soon?”

Chloe thought for a moment. “Look, I still don’t like you very much, and I get the impression you don’t really like me either. Doesn’t mean we can’t hook up for some hot sex occasionally.”

Victoria considered this. “Sounds good to me.”

“So, I was thinking, we should do the next photo shoot on your family yacht.”

“We don’t have a yacht.”

“Private jet?”

“Seriously, Price, just how rich do you think we are?”

“You’re one percenters, right? How un-rich can you be?”

Victoria sighed. Clearly this wasn’t exactly going to be plain sailing but, she thought with a private smirk, it could still be a lot of fun…

**Author's Note:**

> Series notes: This one was definitely inspired by the song, which clearly indicated Victoria as the lead (yes, the line about “sex that chokes” is why she's into breathplay) and ChasePrice as the best fit for the pairing. The rest was just trying to find a way to get them together given that I'm not sure they ever interact in the game…


End file.
